Yeren
]] Yeren (also known as Kwyjibo in North America) are a Mockery Breed of wereapes of the World of Darkness. Overview Named after a from China, the Yeren were designed to thrive in the urban environment. So far, they have proven to be the most successful Mockery Breed. They are currently focused in the business world of North America (but can be expected to expand). Yeren have the same regenerative abilities as Garou, but do not share their vulnerability to silver. Yeren are able to step sideways, although they can only use artificial reflective surfaces, like mirrors or chromed installations. History The Board of Directors commissioned the Yeren to counter the Glass Walkers and Bone Gnawers, yet the Yeren have proven capabilities far beyond that. Their natural attraction to power and their territorial natures makes them competitors with criminals, vampires, Black Spiral Dancers, and similar groups for the control of urban domains. The majority have nestled themselves into the upper-middle management of corporations, banks, and law firms, where they remain in sporadic contact with Pentex. A few Yeren have even begun climbing the corporate ranks of Pentex-owned companies, and most of those few have their eyes on a seat on the Board of Directors. The Yeren are pointless, open-ended greed writ large. They embody everything shortsighted, petty, and rotten that the Garou condemn in human nature when they refer to people as "apes". Their territoriality keeps Yeren from working in close groups very often (though they network extensively), and this is a blessing for urban Garou; on the other hand, the Yeren are very new, and few Garou are even aware of them as a threat, meaning they often have no idea they’re being targeted by a wereape until the hammer drops. Breeds Yeren have only one Breed, homid. They cannot produce metis, and are entirely incapable of reproduction with other primates. While the Yeren have no Kinfolk, all that have been recruited are characterized by overwhelming greed and hunger for power. Persons with nobler goals have so far not been able to be turned into were-apes. Yeren reproduce through a ritual similar to the Corax that they refer to as "passing on the shadow of the ape". During a ritual spanning four days, the Yeren and the neophyte reel from party to party, abusing anyone and everything in their vicinity. As the rite progresses, both stumble in and out of the Umbra, where the new “pledge” steadily fuses his flesh and the nature of his spirit together. The rite culminates in the First Change and a bloody rampage. Forms The Yeren have only two forms. * Homid: Yeren in Homid form are usually well-groomed and with an ambitious intensity that resembles a mild psychosis. * Crinos: The war-form of the Yeren is a conglomerate between man and ape. What species of ape seems to depend on the personality of the Yeren; Pentex has observed blends of orangutan, mandrill, mountain gorilla, and chimpanzee, as well as several uncategorized species. This form induces full Delirium. Gifts and Rituals In contrast to other Mockeries, the Yeren are a provisional part of the Pact between wyrmish spirits and the Black Spiral Dancers. They enjoy the patronage of Relshab, a servant to the Urge Wyrm of Greed. The Yeren learn homid gifts and have begun to develop their own unique repertoire, although no Yeren has as of yet advanced beyond Rank Three. Yeren gain renown for acquiring power, status symbols, and influence, but do so slowly, for even their handful of spirit-sponsors remain wary of these unnatural creatures. Gallery C42876e848b7c925a6c3e42d449ae887 original-Yeren-first-sketch.jpg|Sketch 1 Yeren 7dea2f9747a64868b8afe31ef44cda51 original-yeren-second-scketch.jpg|Sketch 2 Yeren References * Category:Fera * Category:Wyrm Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary